


Румпельштильцхен, я твой сын!

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Banter, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: AU, где Гидеона все-таки забрал Аид.





	Румпельштильцхен, я твой сын!

Мрачный темный маг восседал верхом на могучем и опасном Цербере. Лицо его было сокрыто под балахоном, руки - и те облачены в перчатки. В статной фигуре - отпечаток могущества и силы. Тот, кто вставал у него на пути, дорого платил за это. Он обращал людей в прах одним лишь движением ладони. И не нашлось никого, кто смог бы сразить его.  
Он направлялся к цели, неумолимо к ней приближаясь. И с каждым мгновением нарастал необъятный ужас, распространяемый им на город. Люди попрятались в своих домах, боясь сунуть носы на улицу и молясь, чтобы страшный посланник ада поскорее оставил их, забрав то, за чем пришел.  
Навстречу ему вышел спаситель - защитник слабых, добрых горожан. Поднял свой меч и молвил:  
\- Сдавайся, чудовище!  
Темный всадник обратил на него свой взор и отбросил прочь одним взмахом руки. Спаситель, не растерявшись, отчаянно бросился в бой. Битва была недолгой - поверженный спаситель растянулся на асфальте. Маг продолжил свой путь.  
Дорогу ему преградила темная ведьма. Маг не попытался уклониться от атаки - а отразил, направив против нее. Еще одна женщина осталась лежать на асфальте. Всадник направился дальше.  
Со следующими нападавшими он расправлялся так же просто. Пират взмахом руки превратился в крысу, сын спасителя - в улитку, родители - в кактусы, живописно выросшие прямо посреди проезжей части. Пришельцы темного царства явно заботились об экологии.  
Но вот на пути возникла вульгарно одетая женщина - взбешенная и истерично кричащая. Миг - и в сторону из-под лапы злобного Цербера отскочила пушистая белка. До цели оставалось немного.  
Остановившись у лавки ростовщика, всадник спрыгнул на землю и вошел туда, на ходу снимая капюшон.  
\- Румпельштильцхен, я твой сын!  
\- Не-е-е-е-е-е-ет!


End file.
